


Shower, Rinse, Repeat

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Armpit Kink, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Genderbending, Groping, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Pubic Hair, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Shampoo has another new method to woo Ranma, a love potion that works through her bodily fluids. After cornering him at the restaurant, Ranma wakes up in Nekohanten's bathroom, and Shampoo ready to mark him with her love. But there's always a catch.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Shampoo
Kudos: 6





	Shower, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> In the Turnpike days of yore, _Ranma 1/2_ was the first fandom to introduce me to erotic fanfiction. Python's "Nabiki's Scheme" stands out. I love doing more recent shows from the 2000s and onward, but it's always good to rep series from the 90s and earlier. Especially ones that had such a profound effect on anime fandom as this one.

The details of how Ranma ended up in the Nekohanten’s bathroom were unimportant. Shampoo had sent him a letter saying that she would give up her pursuit of him if Ranma acted as a taste tester for her newest menu items. Ranma thought that was too good to be true, but he couldn’t resist the allure of free food. While he was eating, Shampoo stuck her hairy armpit in his face, the body odor of which had been percolating for several days, making it a particularly rich stink. Overcome by the smell of her armpits, Ranma felt dizzy and collapsed, giving Shampoo enough time to collect his payment from his wallet and drag him off to the bathroom. Once inside, she stripped him of his clothes save for his underwear, and tied him to the toilet.

Once Ranma was splashed with some cold water from the sink to wake him up, the transformation began as it always did. His black hair turned to red, all the way down to his pubes. Those toned muscles on his chest transformed into a pair of floppy boobs, the fat making a wet slapping sound as they appeared beneath Ranma’s nipples. The bulge in his pants disappeared, replaced by a dripping wet slit. Shampoo knew that if female Ranma was out, she’d have the rage needed to go through with her plan.

“Shampoo going to get you this time,” Shampoo said. The shop was going into a slow sales period, leaving her plenty of time to head to the bathroom. No one would suspect that anything was going on. Just before she entered, Shampoo poured herself a large glass of tea, and chugged it down in an instant. She told Cologne it was because she had been working hard and needed a refresher. After gulping down the tea, Shampoo swallowed a single love pill that she had heard was incredibly effective.

Closing and locking the bathroom door behind her, Shampoo looked down at Ranma, wearing a pair of men’s underwear and unable to move her arms from the toilet. “As soon as I can get my arms free, it’s on!” said Ranma.

“The only place your arms will be is around Shampoo,” she said. Shampoo dropped the pants of her waitress outfit in front of Ranma, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her blue pubes were clearly visible, with her hard clitoris just beneath. The love pill that Shampoo had taken didn’t have psychological effects. At least, not on the person who took it. The pill was known as the Love Marker, and it had been hyped up as the most romantic diuretic on the market. “Once Shampoo marks you with pee.”

“I’ll have you know I’m not into that!” said Ranma. “And it’s not like you can do anything to me like this. Unless you swing that way.”

“Shampoo going to see if pee counts as hot water,” she said. “Then Shampoo ride your cock until Shampoo carrying baby to take home to village.”

Shampoo stood over Ranma, and pulled down her panties. The bright red pubic hair above her pussy looked enticing. Ranma was naked and cold from the water, and in no mood to get sexy right now. Shampoo leaned over, teasing Ranma’s nipples with her tongue. She sucked at the little pink points, watching Ranma’s squirming reaction as she tried to grab Shampoo with her legs alone. The toilet was too cramped for that to have any effect. Shampoo kept licking downward, sticking her tongue inside Ranma’s belly button. Even in the female form, the taste of Ranma’s sweat was delightful to her sensitive tongue.

A sharp pain emerged from Shampoo’s blader. It was bursting with urine, bubbling with the pheromones of the love potion built in. Shampoo backed up, spreading her legs and placing her fingers over her dripping pink pussy. As soon as that warm golden water exited her urethra, the feeling spreading over the rest of her body would feel so good. Her legs were knocking together, Shampoo crouching down as she tried to hold it in. The higher the pressure of her burst, the more effective the love potion would be.

“Shampoo about to wet herself...” she said. “Take my love!”

Shampoo spread her legs wide, and aimed her waist over Ranma’s naked body. A forceful stream of golden water burst from her crotch like a geyser. Shampoo aimed the spray at Ranma’s head, dousing her in piss. Ranma tried to protest, but some of Shampoo’s aphrodisiac-laced pee got in her mouth. It was salty, but not as terrible as she thought. This was because the love pill was starting to take effect. Shampoo kept spraying downward, covering Ranma’s breasts in her urine. It dripped down her nipples and sprayed into her cleavage, spreading the smell of pee across the entire bathroom.

It was still going. Shampoo’s pee stream splashed against Ranma’s belly button, before Shampoo sprayed it on Ranma’s crotch. It rolled down her legs, covering her entire body in warm water. That was the tipping point. Ranma’s hair went from red to black, the breasts vanished and were replaced with the pecs of a martial artist, and the pubic hair remained as Ranma’s erect cock appeared right where Shampoo was spraying, covering his shaft and balls.

Shampoo had exhausted all of the pee she’d stored in her bladder. She felt a great sense of relief, looking at the soaked Ranma in front of her. She waited for him to speak, aware that if the potion worked, they were probably going to bang right here in the toilet. Ranma sniffed the air, knowing exactly what had happened. “I’ve never had a girl pee on me before,” he said. “Shampoo, I love you! Don’t you see how hard I am? Ride me right now!”

“You not even want Shampoo to untie you?” she asked.

“No, I want you to show me those awesome boobs!” Ranma said, acting like a lust-crazed beast.

“It true. Shampoo does have stacked chest,” said Shampoo. She opened up her top, revealing her hefty breasts, slightly bigger than Ranma’s own female form. They were topped with coral-pink nipples that stood erect at the center of her breasts, dripping with sweat and enticing him even further. Shampoo approached her urine-soaked lover, her breasts jiggling with every step.

When she leaned over his face, her breasts swayed back and forth. A bead of sweat dropped from her nipples into the water in the toilet bowl, landing with a splash and causing a ripple among the pale yellow waves. She cupped the underside of her breasts, bouncing and toying with them, watching Ranma’s erection twitch. Shampoo tweaked her nipple, rolling the pink tip between her fingers and watching how Ranma’s eyes followed her. Then she lunged forward.

Ranma’s face was buried in Shampoo’s chest. Her breasts closed in around his face, smothering him with the softness of her breasts and the smell of her sweaty cleavage. Shampoo knew the love potion had taken effect when he started licking the sweat off her boobs. Teasing him, Shampoo lifted up one of her breasts and asked him to lick the even more potent sweat that had built up on her underboob. Ranma happily accepted, slurping away at the pool of sweat as eagerly as she had hoped for, and then some.

Shampoo sighed happily as she offered Ranma the sweat of her other breast. All this licking, the way his tongue moved around her skin, made her so happy. She was wet and ready to have him put a baby in her right now. She stepped back and spread her legs, rubbing her finger against her wet slit to warm herself up. She approached the toilet, taking a smell of the aphrodisiac-laced pee that covered Ranma’s body. It was even turning her on a little bit. She rubbed her pussy against his shaft, soaking it in her love juices.

“Shampoo is ready to fuck,” she whispered. Shampoo lowered her legs onto his dick, plunging his cock deep inside her pussy. Those words were enough motivation for Ranma to break his arms free of the grip she had tied them in. His legs remained bound to the toilet, but he was free to move his arms again. Under the influence of the love pill, he didn’t want to move them anywhere except Shampoo’s voluptuous body.

Though Shampoo and Ranma had seen each other naked plenty of times, she was unprepared for just how good it would feel when his thick cock went deep inside her, heading straight towards her womb. Under the effects of the pheromones, it was throbbing and hot, making her entire lower body aware of his dick to where her knees started shaking.

“This is tight,” Ranma said. “It’s holding me in a super strong grip.”

“Of course. Chinese Amazons good at training leg muscles to hold in man’s dick,” said Shampoo. “You no escape Shampoo’s pussy.”

Shampoo started bouncing up and down on his cock, getting into a steady rhythm as his dick scraped against her insides. When his cockhead hit her good spot, she moaned loud enough that customers eating in the restaurant turned their heads toward the bathroom, wondering what was going on in there. Ranma moved his hand towards Shampoo’s breasts, groping her tits and teasing her nipples even more roughly than she had been doing to herself.

When his fingers pinched down on her nipples, a spark of electric pleasure rang throgh Shampoo’s body. She felt a numbness that traveled down from her nipples to her belly button, making her asshole quiver and her legs feel weak. Ranma, despite his training, couldn’t resist playing with her boobs. As one hand groped, he started sucking on her nipples, his lips wrapped so tightly around the tip that he was stretching her breasts out, the titflesh changing shape before he squashed his face back in again.

Satisfied with pleasing her breasts, Ranma moved his hands around to Shampoo’s butt. He gripped tight to her cheeks, kneading them like dough. Shampoo had a pair of wide hips that were nicely toned, even with her martial arts background. Ranma suspected it was eating so much of her restaurant’s food that had gotten her ass this plump. There weren’t many girls with big butts in Japan, so perhaps these Chinese Amazons had the right idea. As his fingers explored her hindquarters, his finger rubbed against the entrance of her asshole, teasing out the wrinkles of her anus.

“Hey! Shampoo not get pregnant in ass!” Shampoo said. “No playing with butthole!”

Ranma’s finger slipped inside. Shampoo’s ass was warm and tight, and her wince when Ranma went inside her was followed by a shiver of pleasure. As Ranma’s finger dug around in her butt, she felt her entire body start to go numb. He had overtaken her, to where she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be in control. Shampoo bounced her hips once again, the sound of love juices and piss mixing togehter in the bathroom to create a lewd squeaking noise that only became louder as it echoed off the walls.

“Do I still have to pay for the food?” Ranma asked. Shampoo arched her eyebrow. That wasn’t the sort of question she was expecting under these circumstances. What could have been a moment killer only made her clench her pussy tighter, going rougher on Ranma to make sure he stayed hard and stayed inside her. Nekohanten was not in the business of dealing with limp noodles unless they on a plate.

“Yes, you still have to pay for food! Shampoo’s family trying to run a business here! And you going to inherit it once Shampoo have baby bump,” she said. “What they say in Japanese? Take responsibility.”

Shampoo leaned in for a kiss, which Ranma returned. Even though he smelled like pee, that was hardly enough to stop her. Shampoo reached behind her pussy and touched Ranma’s balls, gently squeezing them between her fingers. Right on cue, Ranma had reached his limit. Shampoo let out a moan that nearly sounded like a meow as Ranma came hard inside her, spraying into the deepest depths of her pussy and filling her womb with hot, Japanese spunk.

Panting and sweating, her breasts heaving in ecstasy, Shampoo came shortly after, squirting all over Ranma’s chest, followed by a slow trickle of pee that rolled off his body and into the toilet bowl. “Shampoo definitely get pregnant now,” she said. Ranma’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he looked like he had passed out on the toilet. Not the most dignified way to end a visit to Nekohanten, but Shampoo needed him conscious if she was going to collect the bill. Soaked with raw sweat after the intense sex she’d just had, Shampoo raised her armpit once again, brushing her rank pit under his nostrils.

With the intense power of Shampoo’s smelling salts, so strong they could knock a man out and wake him up, Ranma awoke on the toilet, his softening dick buried in Shampoo and his eyes no longer sparkling with barely repressed lust. He saw his semen dripping out of her pussy, yet the past few minutes had been nothing but a rush, a blur of memories that began with him eating a meal and ended with him waking up here. He was certain that Shampoo had peed on him while he was a girl at one point. He wasn’t aware that she was into lesbian golden showers.

“I have to get out of here,” Ranma said. “I was supposed to meet up with Akane after lunch.”

“You no go see her. Not while you still haven’t paid bill. Or decided on name for baby,” said Shampoo. “Why you no longer in love with Shampoo? Post-sex blues?”

Shampoo reached for the small vial the Love Marker had come in. The fine print written on the tag hanging off the potion said that, once sprayed on one’s lover, the effect was only good for ten minutes. “Ten minutes? That not even long enough for good quickie!” Shampoo said. “This cost way too much! Ripoff!”

With his mind clear and his body soaking wet, Ranma was ready to leave the bathroom. His clothes were near the door. He picked the distraught Shampoo up and placed her on the tile floor, reaching down to untie his legs. Just before he grabbed his underwear, the only thing he planned to put on so that nobody would see his pecker upon exiting, he turned to Shampoo.

“Yeah, yeah, that was some good sex,” he said. “But I need to take a leak. Here’s some payback.”

Ranma aimed his cockhead in Shampoo’s direction. A hot, flowing stream of yellow piss sprayed out of his cock, going down Shampoo’s hair and face, covering her breasts and going down her back until it reached her butt. Shampoo opened her mouth to try and catch some of it, but Ranma stopped before her mouth had collected more than a few drops. Ranma dashed out of the restaurant, leaving a handful of yen on the counter from his pants pocket.

Shampoo splashed herself with water from the sink, transforming into a cat that pursued Ranma out of the bathroom. Ranma jumped into a nearby river, cleansing himself of Shampoo’s pee and its lingering effects. The chilly river water transformed him into his female form, wearing nothing but her underwear. Ranma emerged from the river, water dripping off her breasts. She saw Shampoo along the riverbank in her cat form, and froze in fear among the waters. Shampoo coyly meowed.

“At least challenge me to a fair fight next time!” Ranma called out. She hastily covered her breasts before onlookers started ogling her bare nipples. Shampoo would later find out that despite how much Ranma had cum in her, she wasn’t pregnant. She would have to look for another method.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conducting an anonymous survey on my readership. It's short and confidential, so if you can take a few minutes to fill it out, I'd appreciate it. https://forms.gle/zhbSBNgrYxyrrWDn9


End file.
